One of the oldest activities known to man is gardening, which is the growing and cultivating of plants. Unfortunately, one of the most significant problems that affected gardeners from the beginning is still present: the ability to plant seeds in a uniform, straight line, at the required depth in the ground.
Large commercial and professional plant growing companies do have tools and devices that provide the means by which seeds can be accurately placed at a desired location and depth in the ground. While the tools and devices are effective, they are typically designed to be used for large seeding operations. The tools and devices are also often powered and automatic, which makes them complicated and difficult to use, as well as expensive to purchase.
An individual who wishes to plant a more modest number of seeds, in an area such as a garden or backyard, usually must employ less accurate means of placing seeds. In the worse case scenario, an individual simply uses their eyes to approximate a straight line for the seeds and the proper depth for the seed holes in the ground.
Obviously, there is a significant need for a device that would allow an individual to quickly and easily place a multiplicity of seeds, equidistantly spaced, in a straight line, and at a desired constant depth in the ground. The device must be portable and easily used by a single person. Optimally, the device will be available in various sizes, or multiple devices can be used together for larger seeding applications.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.